1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emission of a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to reducing EMI emission of a plasma display apparatus by a structure of a base chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat type display apparatus has been widely used mainly in a portable device, and is increasingly substituted for a cathode ray tube (CRT) display in the field of a large display apparatus thanks to the development of technology.
Among such flat type display apparatuses, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays text and/or graphics using light emitted from plasma which is generated during gas discharge. Compared to the other types of flat type display apparatuses, the PDP has benefits of high brightness and high light emitting efficiency and a wide viewing angle, so it is widely used in recent years.
However, one disadvantage of the PDP is that electromagnetic wave noise occurs when a plasma display apparatus is driven, and causes EMI. That is, since a high level of voltage of about 200V and root mean square (RMS) current of 2 A or more are applied to electrodes of the PDP, energy of driving wave causing gas discharge causes the electrodes of the panel to emit the EMI through an antenna.
The EMI creates electromagnetic wave noise interference which hinders reception of a desirable electromagnetic signal and thus may cause malfunction of an electronic device. Also, the EMI is absorbed into a living body in the form of electronic energy and increases the temperature of the living body, thereby damaging tissue/function of the living body.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for reducing the EMI generated during the driving of the PDP.